powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Samurai
Trivia on the trivia section of Power Rangers Samurai, it mentions that this is the forth time that two rangers of Asian decent were on the same team. Actually it's the fifth time. Both Lucas and Trip from Time Force are Asian also. should be added. Bafendo 08:16, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Wrong. It's true for the actors, but not the characters, as Trip was an alien. Digifiend 17:25, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :: in that case Lucas still counts.Bafendo 17:58, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, but you're talking about two Asians on the same team. Since Trip isn't from Earth, he doesn't count, so Lucas on his own doesn't make two on that team. Saying that two Asian actors played Rangers that year would be true though. In future please be bold, the worst that can happen is that somebody reverts the contribution. Digifiend 03:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Might I add that while Cestro's actor is African-American, he himself is an alien as well(more specifically, a dark-skinned Aquitian), thus making Kevin only the fourth African-American blue ranger.Orangeitis 16:48, April 6, 2011 (UTC) 'Monsters of the Week' Hi, it was confirmed on a TV guide that the monsters of the week will be known as Nighloks, although I'm no good at sources as I am new here. There is a source somewhere near the end of Rangerboard's Samurai Thread though. First Episode I saw the first episode ot the new series. First off (off topic) if the Samurai Rangers ever teamed up with the original MMPR team (Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, Tommy (Green Ranger)) both themes should be playing and it would be fantastic Now on topic, I don't think the first episode should have started with where it needed to be. I have a few questions about it 1. How did the rangers recieved their powers 2. How where these five chosen 3. How did Bulk get inspired by the Samurai Rangers enough to train Spike 4. some backstory on the Nightloks and Xandered 5. do the rangers know of the past rangers (future if you count Time Force) 6. what were the rangers (least exlcuding Jayden) doing before they were called into duty Power Rangers Samurai Opening thumb|326px|left|Power Rangers Samurai openingThis song kicks ass on par with the original. The visuals of it... some areas need a lil work like more of the rangers in their morphed form. Now if only we get a full theme of it like the original MMPR theme. Ultimus kh-mus 08:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry. They'll change it like they always do, when new zords and the Gold Ranger are introduced. As for full theme, I too would like to see what they can do with the extra verse that accompanied the Red Dragon Thunderzord/Thunder Megazord transformation sequence in season 2. I assume the lyrics would be changed. Digifiend 14:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : :I guess. Imagine if the full Samurai theme and the full MMPR theme were played back to back Ultimus kh-mus 20:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Wesley It was confirmed by Steven Skyler on his Facebook page on November 14 that the name of the Gold Ranger is no longer Wesley, however he did not mention what it has been changed to. Not trying to get a debate started just stating fact. i understand that it should stay Wesley until the real name is revealed. Bafendo 15:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :We should keep the Wesley page, but label Skyler's character as TBA on this page until we know what he's called, I reckon. It can be renamed when we find out what his name is. Digifiend 18:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) So what is the real name of the Gold Ranger. Hunter Bradley 14:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) We don't know yet. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 18:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Claw Zord is it a correct name for the gold ranger's zord. Shine flash morpher is it a correct name for the gold ranger's morpher. Light Dagger is it a correct name for the gold ranger's personal weapon. :Claw Zord I believe was confirmed by toy packaging. Don't know about the others. Digifiend 10:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) what is the last name of the red ranger. Is Warren, the gold ranger's name. :Oh for Pete's sake. Hunter, we do not know those answers yet, please just let them reveal them in time. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 21:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) please tell me what's going to be the name of the gold ranger. the real name of the gold samurai ranger,is it going to start with a N,or W. :Hunter, we don't know yet, please stop asking or there will be consequences. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 06:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) is Swordfish the correct name for the new zord of the blue samurai ranger. Is Serena,Emily's older sister. samurai Battlewing. And Battlewing Megazod is the Supporting Zords. Of the samurai Rangers. Squid Zord Squid Zord is it a correct name for the second Zord of the Gold Ranger's. :Swordfish, Serena, Battlewing and Squid Zord are all correct. Digifiend 02:41, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Cell Spark Morpher Cell Spark Morher is it a correct name for the Gold Ranger's Morpher. Samurai Blade Samurai Blade is it a correct name for the Gold Ranger's primary weapon. :In regards to both of those, we don't know and frankly it is too early. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 06:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Gold Morpher Gold Morpher is it a correct name for the Gold Ranger's Morpher. Light Dagger Light Dagger is it a correct name for the Gold Ranger's primary weapon. Power Rangers Samurai Episodes Are you sure that power rangers samurai will have 40 episodes or 43. Gold Samurai Ranger Are you sure that the gold ranger will appear in episode 15 or 17. When are you going to reval the gold ranger's weapons. :Morpher and weapons, no, we do not know that information yet and it will only go up when a reliable source (Saban, Nick, Bandai) brings it up. Number of episodes, people from Saban Brands tend to fluctuate between saying 40 and 43 episodes for Samurai. When Gold appears, that is more than likely just a guess given how closely Samurai follows Shinkenger with ShinkenGold appearing at that time. Now, if anyone else asks any Gold Ranger related questions (name, zords, morpher, weapons) before he debuts, there will be consequences. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 01:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) please unlock Wesley's page. thank you. Kevin's Dad What's the name of Kevin's Dad. Vehicle 1 What's the name of Samurai Ranger's Vehicle 1. Jayden Parker Jayden Parker is a correct name for the Red Ranger. :I am 90% certain that you don't have a source for this, so please, do not spout lies. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 22:25, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Is the gold ranger going to appear in episode 11. Evil Ranger On Power Ranger Samurai facebook page someone told me that Haim Saban was creating a evil ranger for Power Ranger Samurai like he did for Mighty Morphing Power Ranger....is this true.Aaredranger2 18:56, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Power Ranger Team Up Is Power Ranger Samurai going to team up with Power Ranger R.P.M .Aaredranger2 18:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) why haven't you unlocked Wesley's page. And Claw Zord page, also Squid Zord page. thank you. --Shaggy rogers 09:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Because "Wesley", Squid Zord, and Claw Zord have not appeared in the show yet and shall remain locked until they do so. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 16:44, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Please remove octopus Zord page. Narrator Is Narrator a Scorpion nighlok monster. --Shaggy rogers 09:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) other episodes Episodes 2-7 have already been shown on Nick. When will the episodes be filled in?Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 21:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :I think you mean 3-8, but whatever. We will fill in episodes 1-2 when we get the titles, which Nick appears to not be showing any time soon. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 22:31, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :But the previews for episode 7 has already come out and there are clips up on youtube of the first few episodes.Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 00:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Desperaino Is Desperaino a Scorpion nighlok monster . --Shaggy rogers 06:37, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :No, Desperaino is the Nighlok from the latest episode with the umbrella head. Simply put, it would be pronounced despair-rain-o. And (refering to your previous question) Narrator is certainly not the name of said scorpion nighlok as that would not make sense. Just leave it be for now. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 20:00, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Kevin's Father Kevin's Father is it a correct name. --Shaggy rogers 07:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) please unlock Robtish page. --Shaggy rogers 07:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Robtish Is Robtish a Scorpion nighlok monster. --Shaggy rogers 07:49, March 29, 2011 (UTC) why have'nt you unlocked the Robtish page. --Shaggy rogers 06:36, March 31, 2011 (UTC) We would know if Saban confirmed those questions, and YOU stop asking! Idiot MrSmartyMax 12:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC) please unlock mentor Ji page. --Shaggy rogers 14:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Is the Gold Ranger's real name going to be Luke? --Shaggy rogers 06:08, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Is Shiba going to be Jayden's last name? when is Vehicle 1 and 2 going to appear in power rangers samurai wiki? --Shaggy rogers 06:50, April 8, 2011 (UTC) The 7th Power Ranger Samurai i heard there's another power ranger that is being added to Power Ranger Samurai, which mean there might be 7 rangersAaredranger2 01:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Jayden Sheba Is Shiba jayden's last name? :With the latest episode, it looks like it, but do NOT create a new page.[[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 00:28, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :But...he went and did it anyway with no confirmationsGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 14:09, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Luke Is the Gold Ranger's real name going to be Luke? --Shaggy rogers 06:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) so when will be jayden's last name comfirmed? --Shaggy rogers 14:39, April 11, 2011 (UTC)